Fragile Creatures Made of Dust
by Who's Name is War
Summary: Thee and I are only human, simple in the scheme of things... (Part of the "Human" universe.)


**Only Human**

**)X(**

**Chapter One**

**...**

_Thee and I are only human._

_Simple in the scheme of things,_

_Blue letters and white carnations,_

_Falling stars and banished kings._

**...**

"Say what you want about Taylor Swift," Darcy said, shoving a bag of chips into her shopping cart. "But the girl knows how to write break-up songs." The guy looking at the salsa down the aisle gave her an odd, cautious look, most likely thinking that she was insane or something along those lines. Darcy caught a glimpse of herself in the window and winced.

_(No wonder he thinks I'm nuts.)_

She looked like a wreak. Her white cocktail dress had a red stain down the front, her makeup was dripping and her hair was such a mess that Einstein was rolling in his grave from sheer jealousy. The taser sticking out of her coat pocket probably didn't help matters much. Darcy gave the salsa guy a weak smile. "Hey there."

The Salsa Guy shoved the jar in his hand back on the shelf and walked away in the opposite direction from her as fast as he could without actually running. _(Great. Now even perfect strangers are running from me.)_

Darcy turned up the her iPod and stomped towards the frozen aisle. She was so going to kill Derek for this.

She grabbed a half-pint of her all time favorite post-break-up ice cream_ (chocolate chip cookie dough)_ before thinking better of it and grabbing a full pint instead. Shopping cart full Darcy made her way towards the little old Asian woman standing behind the counter. The old woman wrung her hands and glanced around nervously as Darcy put her groceries on the counter. Darcy smoothed down her hair self-consciously.

"You want all this?" The old woman said, quickly scanning the items when Darcy nodded.

Darcy quickly paid for her items and shuffled out the mom and pop store. Ankles aching and arms filled with comfort food she made her way through the throng of people in the subway, paid for her ticket and got on the nearest homebound train.

**…**

"Home, sweet home." Darcy murmured as the elevator opened to her floor. Thankfully none of the neighbors were awake to see her like this. Ever since Clint and Natasha stayed over during the Goblin invasion the Johnsons had given her suspicious looks. Balancing her bags on a hip she shoved her key into her apartment lock and opened the door.

The second it opened an orange blob attacked her feet making Darcy drop the bags with a surprised shriek. Half-melted ice cream exploded all over the doorway.

"Sherlock!" Darcy hissed kicking off her heels. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

The cat mewed, licking his paw clean of her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

Darcy glared at him. "I should have left you in the dumpster I found you in ice cream thief." She scooped up the carton, stuffing the Poptarts and chips into her other bag. Sherlock followed at her heels as Darcy dumped her groceries on the kitchen counter and put what was left of the ice cream into the fridge. "Today has been absolutely icky!"

There was a picture of Derek and her taped to the fridge door.

It was a few weeks ago during Mardi Gras. Even in his tacky costume Derek looked handsome, dark hair artfully messy, warm brown eyes and wearing a brilliant smile. Darcy hugged him. She had an ear splitting grin, showing off her engagement ring to the camera. They looked like the perfect couple. Another example of true love along with Sakura and Sasuke, Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes, Captain Hook and Emma Swan.

_(So what on earth happened?!) _

"Derek you idiot." She ripped the photo off the door. "You stupid, terrible, hideous dumper!" It felt like she was a shaken up soda bottle, pressure building up and burning behind her eyes. _(There's no way I'm going to cry because of that jerk.)_ Darcy sat against the fridge, curling into herself. (_He's not worth it.)_ A tear dropped on the photo, then another, and another until she could only sob.

Sherlock butted his head against Darcy's ankles. "N-not now Sherlock. I have to change out of these clothes and clean up the mess you made." Darcy swiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Sherlock mewed petulantly, looking as if she had personally offended him.

"Hey boy, you're wondering why I'm acting like such crybaby aren't you?" She scooped up the cat. "Derek dumped me. We've been dating for almost two years, he asked me to marry him, the wedding was already being planned. Then out of nowhere he goes and dumps me." Sherlock wormed his way into her lap and batted at her hair with a paw. "I mean who does that?!"

Sherlock nuzzled her cheek making her laugh. "At least I have you, right boy?"

The cat jumped out of her arms and laid down by his bowl swishing his tail lazily. That was Sherlock, hungry as usual.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Men."

Sherlock might be more interested in getting food than cheering her up, but Darcy still found herself smiling as she tossed the photo on the counter and filled his bowl with kibble.

"Thanks Sherlock." Darcy said. "You're awesome. I take back the whole 'I should have left you in the dumpster' thing."

Sherlock ignored her.

"Look at you, just like the real Sherlock Holmes." Darcy dug under the sink for a rag and a bucket which she filled with water. She would deal with the Derek dilemma later. Now she had an ice cream explosion to clean, a shower to take, and a Kdrama to watch.

**…**

Darcy slid the City Hunter DVD into her laptop. She pressed play and rummaged through her drawer for some pajamas as the theme song played. "Time to watch my Korean cutie save the world." Darcy sang. _(Where did I put my sweatpants?)_ She spied them sticking out from under her bed. Perfect!

There was a crash and a hiss from the kitchen.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Sherlock, I swear that I'll skin you if you're messing with the pans again." Stepping into her sweatpants Darcy smiled. How did girls survive break ups without Kdramas-

Another bang came from the kitchen.

"Sherlock Hooper Holmes!" Darcy yanked on a t-shirt, storming into the kitchen. "I hope you like being a hat because I'm going to skin…"**  
><strong>

There was a man in her kitchen. The same dark-haired, green-eyed, freakishly tall sociopath who tried to destroy Earth five years ago.

Darcy blinked. "Loki?!"

"Mortal." Loki managed to give her an impressive glare before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crumpled to the floor.

Darcy just started_.(Great now I'm hallucinating.)_ Last time she checked tears, Kdrama marathons, and copious amounts of ice cream were symptoms of post break-up gloom. Not hallucinations. of dead super villains. "Okay..." Darcy said. "I'm going to leave and when I come back this hallucination will be gone." She walked over to the bay windows in the living room. It was a lovely night. New York City was beautiful at night and the view from her apartment was spectacular, in fact that was partly why she stayed in apartment complex despite the faulty elevator and paranoid neighbors. The bridge was especially-

Oh who was she kidding?

Darcy rushed back towards the kitchen. Coming to an abrupt stop in the entryway she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _(It's just a hallucination Darcy.)_ She opened her eyes.

Loki was still on her kitchen floor.

Darcy side. "I'm still holding on to the hope that I'm going insane."" She crouched down and cautiously poked the unconscious man on the forehead. He was definitely real.

The blood covering his shirt suddenly became a lot more important. Loki had some kind on wound on his upper chest, but with his shirt in the way Darcy couldn't get a good look at it.

Slowly in case he was faking it, Darcy pulled Loki's shirt away from the wound and hissed. There was a hole as big as her fist in his chest. It was dangerously close to his heart. "Oh dear. What to do, what to do?" Darcy raked a hand through her hair. She had taken a basic emergency medical class in high school, but it was mostly CPR, the Heimlich and how to use a defibrillator; things that were absolutely useless in this case.

Calling 911 wasn't an option. She could imagine them laughing her off the phone when Darcy told them Loki Odinson was in her apartment and needed help. But she couldn't let Loki bleed to death.

Shield would believe her. In fact Darcy was sure that the moment she said 'Loki' a swarm on Shield agents would be at her door. She should call them. After all they wouldn't do anything stupid. _(Like bomb New York again.)_Hysterical laughter bubbled out of her mouth. "This is just great."

Darcy raked hand trough her hair again. "Fantastic."

* * *

><p><strong>I have a confession to make. I used to be hardcore TaserTricks shipper- but then I stumbled across "Sygja" by Lady Charity and my world got turned upside down. Now BlackFrost is my OTP.<strong>

**Anywho... The idea for this little baby was born around the time I wrote my three-shot "Human" and one of my readers(Lady Ale) suggested I make a longer fanfic based on it. And that is how a BlackFrost shipper ended up writing a fanfic with Darcy and Loki as the main pairing. This shall be interesting.**

**Anxiously awaiting your thoughts,**

**-War **

**P.S: The cover picture aint mine!**


End file.
